injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BenMeOver/Fan Superboy Profile
Superboy is a DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, available for $4.99 or free to Season Pass owners. He is a half Kryptonian, half Human clone of Superman. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Superboy was created by Cadmus Labs as a replacement for Superman in case he ever died, went rogue, or Cadmus needed him for their own personal agenda. However, the clone, Kon-El, was released from his cloning tube early and emerged as a teenager. He was welcomed in by the Justice League, and joined the young superhero teams Young Justice and Teen Titans under the codename Superboy. Adopting the human name Conner Kent, Superboy has become a strong hero and developed a sense of justice and morality. Insurgency Although his mentor and genetic model Superman was the creator of the One-Earth Regime, Conner and his closest friend, Cassie, couldn't bring themselves to accept that it was the right way to stop crime. They followed in their late friend Nightwing's footsteps, joining Batman's's Insurgency and becoming his secret powerhouses. Although he doesn't want to, Superboy is ready to do what he was made to do and defeat Superman. Intro/Outro 'Intro: '''Superboy is fight training in a practice room, teraking apart dummies. He stops and appears to hear something, then flys away and lands in the arena. He then asks "Ready for some fun?" before entering his fighting stance. '''Outro: '''After defeating his opponent, Superboy smirks and says "That's right. Better than the original," then flys off into the distance. Powers and Abilities *Tactile Telekinesis *Superhuman Speed, Strength, and Stamina *Invulnerability *Heat Vision *X-Ray Vision *Super Hearing *Flight Gameplay Character Trait '''Clone Of Krypton: '''Superboy unleashes a devastating wave of telekinetic energy. Similar to Green Arrow and Catwoman's trait, the wave's power builds up and gains more range and damage as Superboy lands more hits. Super Move '''Full Power: '''Superboy pushes a telekinetic wave towards the enemy, knocking them into the air. While they are falling to the ground, Superboy blasts them with heat vision onto the floor. He then grabs them and lifts them above his head before forcefully throwing them headfirst into the ground on the other side of the arena. Ending ''Superboy had defeated Superman- his genetic template, his former mentor, and the man who had made the Earth hell. Although he had saved the world, Superboy still felt guilty for taking Superman and his army of former heroes down. During reconstruction, Superboy discovered that the world still needed a Superman. As a way to both honor the fallen hero and keep the world safe, Kon-El embraced his new mantle as Earth's most powerful protector. Quotes "Ready for some fun?" - Intro "That's right. Better than the original." - Outro "Look who's talking."- Clash with Superman (Regime) "The New ones were always better."- Clash with Nightwing "This is why I didn't dtae your niece."- Clash with Martian Manhunter (if he's put in) Costumes Default Superboy wears a black T-shirt with a red House of El "S" Shield on it. He wears dark jeans and black combat boots, with a brown leather belt. Insurgency Conner wears a sleeveless black shirt with red outlining. He also has a red belt and black pants, with red shoes. A red House of El Shield tattoo is seen on his left arm (which he sports as a Kryptonian symbol for hope and the House of El, not for afilliation with Superman) Category:Blog posts